Leyenda de dos Destinos
by RinKo InuKai
Summary: Universo Alterno. Una leyenda une los destinos de dos seres de aparentemente dos razas muy diferentes. Sesshoumaru x Rin "El amor lo descubrí cuando mire tus bellos ojos... en ese momento recordé lo que es el amor... "
1. Prólogo: Principio de destino indefinido

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko San. Sólo la idea es mía.

Escrito por: RinKo InuKai (Al Shinomori).

* * *

**LEYENDA DE DOS DESTINOS**

_Prólogo _

_Principio de un Destino indefinido_

En el bosque había dos siluetas, la de un Yokai joven de larga cabellera plateada, tez clara, en su frente una media luna. Sin duda alguna, un joven atractivo, estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol, muy acogedora. Perdía su mirada observando a su acompañante, una pequeña niña de aproximadamente siete años, sus ojos vivaces color verde, sus cabellos ébano, que caía suelto a la altura de los hombros. La niña interceptó la mirada fría del Yokai, acercándose a él le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña que reflejaba cariño.

- _¿Qué haré? Rin es solo un cachorro de raza humana – _meditó dudativo_ - Corre peligro estando a mi lado, cada aventura que vivimos, es el camino a la muerte – seguía enfrascado en sus pensamientos - ¿Qué ocurriría si algún día no estoy a su lado para protegerla?_ - El joven movió su cabeza de un lado a otro negando su pensamiento, la pequeña lo miró atentamente el movimiento brusco hecho por su rostro llamó su atención- _No, eso ni pensarlo, lo mejor es llevarla al castillo; al lugar donde yo crecí y estuve protegido – _se convencía así mismo_**-**__ Ahí podrán cuidarla como se merece, ella estará a salvo y podré sentirme más tranquilo, tendrá un techo, un lugar donde le provean alimento, crecerá segura, en unos cuantos años más dejará de ser cachorro y será toda una mujer humana y pensaré en qué hacer con ella – _tal parecía que aquel pensamiento era su mejor opción_ - Por ahora debo estar seguro de que nada malo le va a ocurrir y podrá ser instruida por Mikomi San ... _– Pensaba el Yokai mientras mantenía su vista fija en el lago que era rodeado por los árboles.

_-__** Sesshoumaru ¿Por qué te preocupas por esa niña humana? Tú desprecias a esa raza, por ser inferior**_ - le reclamó su conciencia - _**pareciere que esa pequeña ocupa un lugar importante en tu vida**_- volvió a decir la conciencia al Yokai.

-N_o digas estupideces ella es una débil humana, lo único que hago es regresarle el favor que me hizo mientras estuve herido, esa niña cuido de mí y me proveyó de alimento._- Respondió el joven a su conciencia que más que ayudarle, dividía su mente y le iniciaba una confusión en sus pensamientos.

_**-**__** Yo eso lo llamo cariño-**_se mofó su parte racional_**- has desarrollado afecto hacia esa niña, solo mírala**_–casi le ordenó** – **_**Te has convertido en su ángel, quien la protege y vela por que nada le haga falta**__ -_ se escuchó la voz de la conciencia en la mente del Yokai.

-_Yo no siento afecto por nadie- _se defendió_- La persona a la que más amé ya no está conmigo, ahora pertenece al mundo de los muertos – _se respondió secamente en silencio _- Me prometí no amar nunca más, para no ser lastimado ni quedarme solo _- se dijo a sí mismo el lord intentando dar por terminada su conversación mental, pero fue en vano.

_**-**__**Es tan frágil , inocente, tiene un corazón muy grande, no cabe en su cuerpo, y aún así ella lo mantiene vivo y dando sentido a tu vida y a la del sirviente que les acompaña**_** – **la ironía de sus palabras fastidiaban al Yokai** - **_**Es un hecho que él la adora, la bondad es una cualidad que la hace brillar, se preocupa por lo que está en su alrededor; cuida de la naturaleza, ama a las flores, los animales y una cosa más se preocupa por Jaken ... y por ti**__ -_ dijo la conciencia sin titubear.

- ... _¿ Se preocupa por mí?_ ... – se preguntó el joven de forma reflexiva.

-**Si** - respondió la conciencia

- E_n eso tienes algo de razón, mi pequeña Rin siempre quiere verme feliz y de alguna forma yo también buscó su felicidad y quiero ser la razón de esa felicidad _ – Sin duda alguna el príncipe Yokai había sido traicionado por su inconsciente. Él sentía algo especial por la niña que lo acompañaba en el bosque, Sesshoumaru estaba tan cansado de su conversación mental, que no se percató de lo que le había respondido a su Conciencia

-**A****sí es Sesshoumaru – **dijo triunfante la conciencia** – Ahora, solo debes esperar a que nuestra Rin, sea una joven y pensarás que harás con ella, tal vez una opción es conservarla** - Su conciencia se sentía satisfecha había logrado que su dueño admitiera los sentimientos que tenía hacia la pequeña humana. Tal vez, no estaba muy consciente de lo que había dicho, pero de algo si estaba seguro, bastaba que pasará el tiempo y que viera a su protegida hecha una señorita para terminar de aceptar que lo que el Yokai sentía por Rin iba más allá de una simple relación _Tutor – Pupila o Protector – Protegida_, pero esto ya se vería a su tiempo.

- **Ahora debes llevar a esa muñequita a su nuevo hogar para que este a salvo** - fue lo último que el joven pudo escuchar decir de su insistente conciencia, el lord de las tierras del Oeste se preguntaba como ahora aparecía sorpresivamente , _cuando antes brillaba por su ausencia._

- _¿Qué haré con Rin cuando ya sea una mujer? _- pensó el Yokai algo inquieto, era la primera vez que tomaba en cuenta que su pequeña no sería un cachorro para siempre y que era parte del ciclo de la vida que Rin creciera.

- _Debo buscar a Jaken y apresurarme a llevar a Rin al Castillo _- pensó Sesshoumaru, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la tierna voz de su pequeña acompañante, se acercó a él y jalando de la manga de su Kimono, llamó su atención.

-**Sesshoumaru Sama ¿Le ocurre algo? ¿Le duele su cabeza?** –Le preguntó Rin a su amo. El Yokai miró a la niña con signos de interrogación dibujados en su rostro

**-¿Por qué lo preguntas Rin?** – Sesshoumaru respondió con otra interrogante.

**- Hace un rato usted movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, cuando a Rin le duele la cabeza, Rin sacude su cabeza de un lado a otro para que el dolor se vaya** – dijo la niña mirando al lord de las tierras de Oeste , Sesshoumaru observó a la pequeña Rin

- **No Rin, estoy bien, no me duele nada** – dijo Sesshoumaru con su semblante serio.

**- Que bueno, Rin no quiere que Sesshoumaru Sama enferme** – dijo Rin con una sonrisa que reflejaba dulzura en su rostro.

**- … **– El príncipe Yokai, buscó la mirada de su pequeña, intentó dibujar una sonrisa. Sin embargo, solo se reflejo una ligera mueca.

**-¿Por qué mi Señor no dice nada a Rin?** – preguntó Rin inocentemente a Sesshoumaru que la miraba con serenidad, pero en su interior sintió una corriente de ansiedad recorrer su cuerpo, su semblante no cambio. Simplemente no sabía que decirle.

La niña volvió hablar - **Sabe una cosa mi Señor** - Sesshoumaru seguía mirándola con atención.

-** Rin se preocupa por usted, Rin le quiere mucho mi Lord** – dijo la niña de mirada alegre acercándose al Yokai con la intención de darle un abrazo, pero antes de terminar su acción se detuvo a escasos centímetros de borrar el espacio que les separaba, Sesshoumaru le obsequio una mirada Fría, que la pequeña interpretó como un rechazo a su muestra de afecto

-**¿****Qué sucede contigo Sesshoumaru, Rin solo quiere mostrar su agradecimiento a tu protección? **– se cuestionó Sesshoumaru, los ojitos esmeralda de la pequeña Rin empezaban a cristalizarse, había cometido una imprudencia y había sido despreciada por el ser que más le importaba, un inaudible _-Lo siento-_ se escuchó decir de los labios de Rin, que bajaba su rostro derrotada.

- _Discúlpame Rin_- pensó el Yokai haciendo perder el espacio que le separaba de su pequeña , mientras le susurraba al oído -_ El que lo siente soy Yo -_ y le abrazó sintiendo caer en su kimono las lagrimas de su pequeña Rin, que sin darse cuenta le robaba día con día el corazón. Rin podía escuchar el latir del corazón de su querido Sesshoumaru Sama, se sintió protegida con ese abrazo y pudo sentir _¿ Cariño ?_ acaso el joven príncipe Yokai, Lord de las Tierras del Oeste le demostraba afecto a ella, una débil y despreciable Humana.

Una tierna escena, un paraíso de escenografía a su alrededor, los árboles de copas abundantes verdes, el agua cristalina del lago, los pájaros de colores con el susurro del viento componían hermosas melodías. La pequeña Rin sintió saltar su corazón de alegría, sus lágrimas cesaron, sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí rosado a causa de la cercanía que mantenía con su Amo, fueron minutos que el tiempo detuvo en el encuentro de la ternura de un frágil corazón y la frialdad de un corazón de hierro.

**- Amo bonito, ya regrese** - dijo un Yokai pequeño de color verde, parecido a una rana, al sentir la presencia del Yokai, Sesshoumaru se soltó del abrazo de Rin lentamente.

– **Tardaste mucho Jaken** – dijo Sesshoumaru mirando hacia la dirección donde se encontraba parado el recién llegado, Jaken venía observando la leña y no se percato del cálido abrazo entre su amo bonito y la chiquilla, sin la intención de hacerlo, el Yokai había interrumpido un lindo encuentro entre dos personas que interceptarían sus destinos en un solo camino.

**- Lo sé amo bonito, no encontré la leña por aquí cerca**- dijo Jaken dejando caer los troncos de madera en el pasto.

- **Hoy acamparemos aquí, pronto oscurecerá** – dijo Sesshoumaru mirando el cielo anaranjado, el sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte.

**- Lo que usted ordené mi Señor** – dijo Jaken.

**- Haz una fogata, esta refrescando –** ordenó el señor de las tierras del Oeste a su siervo, Jaken miro a Rin y se aproximo a ella sin quitarle la vista de encima.

**- Chiquilla, ya escuchaste al amo bonito, que esperas, tenemos que hacer una fogata, eres muy débil y no debes enfermar a causa del frío** - Dijo Jaken , Rin asintió y rápidamente se acercó al Yokai verde, junto la madera y frotando dos piedras, Jaken obtuvo fuego que inundó de calor el lugar.

**- Sesshoumaru Sama no es mejor buscar una cueva para resguardarnos del frío y del peligro **– dijo la niña sentándose en el pasto y recargando su pequeño cuerpo en un árbol.

-** Eres una tonta Chiquilla, ¿Cómo se te ocurre cuestionar al amo? **– dijo Jaken molestó.

**- Jaken , Rin solo quería decir lo que piensa** – dijo Rin algo asustada – **Sesshoumaru Sama sabe lo que hace** – dijo Jaken frente a la niña casi a gritos y exasperado, _¿Cómo se le ocurría a esta humana contradecir las órdenes de su Señor?_

**- Basta Jaken, no le hables así a Rin** – dijo Sesshoumaru mirando el cielo estrellado.

- **Pero, mi señor esta chiquilla dijo que corremos peligro, usted es el Yokai más fuerte como se atreve, es una insolente **– dijo Jaken a punto de golpear a Rin con su báculo, la pequeña Rin.

Cubrió su rostro con sus dos brazos, protegiéndolo de un golpe seguro, pero, _no hubo golpe._

_- ¿Qué paso? _ - se preguntó mentalmente la niña quitando sus manos y mirando temerosa, no lo podía creer , la niña abrió sus ojos esmeralda como dos platos por la sorpresa, el Gran Sesshoumaru había tomado el báculo con su mano impidiendo que este hiciera daño a la pequeña, Jaken tembló al mirar a su amo detener su báculo. Él le obsequiaba una fría mirada que lo dejó petrificado, sintió que la sangre se le iba hasta los pies, pudo sentir que el Lord lo atravesaba con su mirada como una espada que deja sin respirar a su oponente con un solo ataque, Sesshoumaru le quito a Jaken el báculo lo lanzó lejos de ese lugar, lo tomo del cuello de su atuendo y mirándole directo a ojos le ordenó que fuera tras Éste.

**- Que sea la última vez que levantas la mano a Rin** – fueron las palabras pronunciadas por el señor de las tierras del Oeste, su tono era frío, El Yokai soltó a su siervo.

- **Lo lamento Chiquilla, no volverá a ocurrir** – dijo Jaken morado del susto, pensó que su amo lo partiría en dos con sus garras.

**- Ahora ve por el báculo**- dijo Sesshoumaru , Jaken corrió a la dirección donde había visto el báculo caer, después de escuchar la orden de su amo.

Rin estaba asombrada su amo y Señor le había defendido del pequeño Yokai, escucho las palabras de Jaken, pero no pudo articular sonido alguno, sentía un nudo en su garganta estaba emocionada y aterrada a la vez, hubo un choque de sentimientos dentro de la pequeña Rin, su ser no entendía muchas cosas, de lo único que podía estar segura era de que Sesshoumaru Sama se preocupaba por ella y le tenía afecto.

**- Es tarde Rin, es hora de dormir** – Dijo Sesshoumaru sentándose y recargando su espalda en el tronco del árbol, en que Rin se encontraba ya recargada.

- **Si mi señor **- dijo la chiquilla acurrucándose a un lado de su amo y recostando su cabeza en una raíz que estaba salida del árbol.

**-¿ Rin tienes frío?** - preguntó Sesshoumaru sin mirar a la pequeña.

**- Un poco Sesshoumaru Sama** – respondió la niña tiritando de frío, la temperatura había descendido y el viento movía las copas de los árboles , dando la bienvenida a un clima más fresco de lo acostumbrado en el lugar , el joven Yokai movió su brazo para acercar a Rin hacia él y de esa manera proveerle calor y protegerla del frío.

**- Descansa, pequeña –** fueron las últimas palabras susurradas en los labios de Sesshoumaru, cerro sus ojos, su rostro mostraba serenidad.

– **Gracias mi señor **– dijo la niña dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro complacida por la acción de su querido Lord.

Después de un tiempo de buscar su báculo, Jaken por fin pudo encontrarlo, una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos, una luz se encendió e iluminando su camino de regreso, se dispuso a llegar al campamento, cuando llegó vio al Dragón A-UH dormir cerca del fuego, girando su vista se encontró a su amo recostado tranquilamente abrazando a la chiquilla.

**- Parece un angelito** – Dijo Jaken mirando el tierno rostro de la niña humana, que hacía unos momentos iba a golpear, si no fuera por su amo, ese lindo ángel tendría lágrimas en sus ojitos a causa de un buen golpe dado por él, en ese momento dio gracias en sus pensamientos a su amo bonito por impedir que lastimará a la pequeña princesita, ella siempre le brindaba alegrías y le obsequiaba flores.

- **Eres un tesoro Rin, gracias al cielo porque estás aquí** – dijo para sí mismo el Yokai de pequeña estatura, no se sabía a ciencia cierta si su amo había encontrado a la niña humana o ella a Él, _cómo hubiera sido_, lo importante era que ella estaba con ellos y se arrepintió de haberla querido lastimar.

– **Espero que el amo nunca se deshaga de ti chiquilla odiosa –** dijo Jaken , las últimas palabras con cariño, el Yokai se dejo caer al piso cansado por el día pesado que había tenido y se quedo dormido con la imagen de una pequeña Rin dándole una flor y en su rostro una tierna sonrisa...

Continuará...

**Notas de la autora:** Hola a todo(a)s, aunque no lo crean he regresado. Lista para terminar cada una de mis historias. Espero dejen comentarios, hice algunos cambios.


	2. Capitulo1: Un nuevo Hogar

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko San**

**LEYENDA DE DOS DESTINOS**

Escrito por : Alcione Yil de Cfiro.

Capítulo 1: Un Nuevo Hogar

Los rayos del sol como dedos llenaban de una sensación cálida el rostro de la pequeña niña acariciando sus mejillas , fue agradable el percibir la llegada de la mañana, la pequeña abría lentamente sus ojos se sentía feliz recordando el protector abrazo que recibió la noche anterior de su amo sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente, Rin se incorporó de su descanso su mirada se dirigió al lugar donde su amo había dormido, era de imaginarse el Youkai ya no se encontraba a su lado.

-_... de seguro anda por allí inspeccionando los alrededores ..._ – se dijo Rin mentalmente.

Rin se levanto de su asiento, miro a su alrededor , observó dormir tranquilamente a las mascota dragón a- uh y al pequeño malhumorado youkai verde.

_- ... ¿ Por qué Jaken San se enoja mucho con Rin? Si, Rin quiere a Jaken San ...- _pensaba la niña humana mientras acercaba su rostro al rostro del youkai verde, dormía placidamente y roncaba, al escuchar Rin los extraños sonidos que salían de los labios de Jaken soltó una pequeña risita interrumpiendo así el sueño del sapo.

Jaken abrió los ojos lentamente, pero al darse cuenta de que tenía un rostro muy cercano de su cara exactamente enfrente, abrió los ojos de par en par como platos y la niña humana parpadeó, Jaken grito por el susto de encontrarse con los ojitos esmeralda frente a él, instintivamente se alejó de la pequeña.

- Chiquilla tonta ¿ Por qué me asustas? . musito Jaken, intentaba controlar su respiración por el susto.

- Rin solo quería darle los buenos días – Rin lo miro atenta.

- Rin no quería asustarle – dijo la pequeña acercándose al Youkai, aprisiono su cuello con sus pequeños brazos lo apretó, Jaken se sonrojo, esa Chiquilla tenía algo especial lo hacía derretirse ante sus muestras de afecto, recuperando su habitual carácter le habló.

- Basta Rin, no hagas eso, me molesta, me asfixias – dijo un Jaken ya casi morado por el fuerte abrazo, aunque una parte de él quisiera seguir a su lado allí siendo asfixiado por la chiquilla que contra viento y marea siempre tenía una muestra de cariño para él, un simple sirviente del gran Lord de las Tierras del Oeste.

- Esta bien Jaken San, no lo haré más por hoy, pero mañana Rin intentará darle los buenos días sin asustarlo – dijo la niña soltando de su abrazo al siervo , le obsequió una sonrisa y dirigiendo su vista a – uh, sus ojos brillaron al encontrar unas lindas rosas de color carmesí, eran hermosas, tenían vida y con solo observarlas te hipnotizaban por su belleza, la pequeña corrió, tomó una rosa en sus manos, sintió un piquete no le dio importancia, seguía embelesada en la rosa, acerco su rostro a ésta y con su nariz inhalo el dulce aroma de aquella rosa que parecía tener pétalos de cristal, se escucho ruido por los arbustos, algo se acercaba abriéndose paso en medio del verde follaje, Rin seguía maravillada observando la rosa que tenía en sus mano, fue interrumpida por el youkai de aspecto pequeño y color verde.

- Chiquilla, ven acá es peligroso que te alejes del campamento – dijo Jaken buscando algunas casuelas en su equipaje para preparar el desayuno.

- No me pasará nada Jaken San, Rin sabe cuidarse – dijo Rin aún con la rosa en sus manos - _... esta linda rosa será para mi amo, ¿ a Sesshoumaru Sama le gustará? ..._ – la niña pensó esbozando una sonrisa mientras se afirmaba y pregunta sobre su acción.

- Jaken, necesito hablar contigo – dijo Sesshoumaru llegaba de su paseo de los alrededores, se acerco a Rin.

- Amo bonito ha vuelto en un segundo estoy con usted dispuesto a escucharlo- dijo Jaken.

Al escuchar la fría voz de Sesshoumaru, Rin se incorporó y dio media vuelta para entregar la rosa a su amo, sentía tranquilidad y dicha era libre y se encontraba cerca del Youkai más fuerte, para la pequeña niña ese apuesto joven era su príncipe, como un cuento de hadas, ella era una niña humana que esperaba ser su princesa , Rin fantaseaba en el momento en el que se acercaba a su amo, Jaken hizo un movimiento brusco y topo con la chiquilla a su espalda, la niña tropezó y al caer los pétalos de las rosa se desprendieron y volaron bailando con el viento, Rin guardo silencio, retuvo su llanto, sus ojos se cristalizaban, asomando lagrimas de dolor y frustración – _NO!_ – se escucho en susurro de los labios de la pequeña, el inaudible sonido llegó a oídos de Sesshoumaru, ese estúpido sapo no había tenido cuidado y sin darse cuenta hizo que Rin cayera, observaba sin moverse la escena, Jaken volteaba a mirar a Rin que aún no se movía, seguía conteniendo el llanto.

- ¿ Rin estas bien ?- preguntaba Jaken asustado, mirando de reojo a su amo bonito, si no hacia algo pronto moriría en las garras de su lord.

Rin no dijo nada. Se escucho la voz de Sesshoumaru con tono de preocupación.

- Déjanos solos Jaken – Dijo el joven acercándose poco a poco a la niña, no era común que Rin cayera y no hiciera un escándalo, siempre era lo mismo, constantemente Jaken y su pequeña se la vivían peleando, cuando esto ocurría, Rin se quejaba y él pateaba a su sirviente o simplemente le golpeaba en la cabeza con las pequeñas piedras que recogía del camino para aventarle libremente.

Sesshoumaru llegó hasta el lugar donde Rin estaba recostada boca abajo, su carita se apoyaba en sus brazos cruzados, acerco su rostro a la altura de la niña.

- Rin, ya se fue Jaken, vamos dime que te ocurre? – dijo Sesshoumaru.

Nada , ni un solo sonido, el silencio era una aflicción, no hubo movimiento, Rin no se movía, estaba quieta recostada ahí en el suelo delante de él.

_- ... Lagrimas ..._ - se dijo mentalmente Sesshoumaru cuando el olor a líquido salino llegó a su olfato, se tenso, - _... ¿ acaso su pequeña Rin estaba lastimada ? ..._ – pensó el youkai .

- Rin – dijo nuevamente en un susurro cerca del oído de su protegida. – dime que te ocurre – su voz dejaba al descubierto su preocupación.

- Sesshoumaru Sama – dijo Rin soltando en llanto, dejo correr con libertad las lagrimas por sus rosadas mejillas, levantando su rostro, el Lord de las tierras del oeste aló a la niña y la sostuvo en sus brazos y la recostó en si regazo.

- Tranquila, Jaken recibirá su castigo – dijo Sesshoumaru posando su vista en los ojos esmeralda de la niña.

La niña dejo huir un suspiro, se tranquilizó.

- No mi señor, Jaken San no tiene culpa – dijo la niña escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su amo.

- Mmm... dime te duele algo – dijo el youkai buscando la mirada de la niña, no obtuvo respuesta, Sesshoumaru moviendo la carita de Rin, buscando nuevamente sus ojos - ¿ Por que esas lagrimas? – le pregunto tranquilo a su protegida.

- Lo que ocurrió fue que Rin tenía una sorpresa para Sesshoumaru Sama y cuando Rin cayó la arruinó – dijo la pequeña niña con tristeza en su voz y nada de brillo en sus ojos, nuevamente se asomaban lagrimas traviesas, sin duda alguna la melancolía con la que dijo sus palabras era turbadora.

- No hay nada de que preocuparse dime que era y me haré el sorprendido – dijo Sesshoumaru obsequiando una sonrisa invisible en sus mirada, la acción y las palabras de la niña lo enternecieron.

- ¿ Habla en serio mi señor ? – preguntó Rin incrédula.

- Si, muy en serio – dijo Sesshoumaru limpiando con la punta de sus dedos las lagrimas que se encontraban perdidas en el rostro de Rin.

- Bien le contaré – dijo su protegida iluminando su rostro con una ligera mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

El youkai dejo escapar un suspiro sabia que era un error haberle dicho eso , ella no pararía de hablar hasta terminar con su relato, sin embargo, con tal de verla feliz el la escucharía ...

Rin empezó a contarle a su señor todo lo que hizo en el transcurso de la mañana, Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa cuando la pequeña le contaba la parte en que asusto a Jaken, se conmovió cuando Rin le platicó lo que tenía pensado hacer cuando consiguió tener en sus manos la rosa que especialmente había destinado para entregarle, Sesshoumaru abrazo a su protegida y le agradeció el detalle, le hizo saber que era una linda sorpresa, Rin sintió saltar su corazón de alegría como un impulso beso la mejilla de su amo y le dijo que le quería mucho.

- Sesshoumaru Sama tengo hambre – dijo Rin separándose de su amo.

- Jaken ¡!- grito Sesshoumaru poniéndose de pie.

- Dígame amo bonito – dijo Jaken saliendo de los arbustos, estaba agitado, al escuchar la voz de su lord, llegó a su llamado antes de que se molestará.

- ¿ Esta listo el desayuno ? – pregunto Sesshoumaru.

- Si mi señor – dijo Jaken.

- Sirve a Rin de desayunar – dijo Sesshoumaru

- Si mi señor, como usted diga – dijo el youkai de tez verde – sígueme Chiquilla - terminó diciendo , buscando el cuerpecito de la niña.

- Hai, Jaken San, Rin se muere de hambre – dijo Rin corriendo hacia donde el sirviente se encontraba, antes de que Jaken siguiera su camino al lugar donde estaba la comida, frutas, semillas y leche, escucho la voz fría de su amo.

- Jaken, sirve de comer a Rin y después vienes, necesito decirte algo importante-dijo Sesshoumaru.

- Si amo , vamos Rin, necesitas comer algo, traje lo que te gusta manzanas y leche de cabra – dijo Jaken.

- Si que si , RIQUÍSIMO! – grito Rin

_- ... ni rastro de tristeza ..._ – pensó Sesshoumaru, su pequeña Rin tenía algo especial, era diferente a los tontos y débiles humanos que poblaban la tierra, no le temía, al contrario su Rin le quería, minutos antes se lo había dicho y eso le lleno de sensaciones que había olvido sentir cuando antes había demostrado libremente su afecto a esa persona que tanto amo, pero ya era parte del pasado, era un olvido muerto, como podía ser revivido en el presente y solo al escuchar las dulces palabras de su protegida. Sesshoumaru dibujo en sus labios una mueca como si obsequiará una sonrisa a su niña. El youkai vio a Rin empezar a comer , él estaba seguro de que su pequeña Rin ya se encontraba tranquila y fuera de peligro con esa idea se adentro al bosque para esperar a su paciente.

Sesshoumaru camino a paso lento, pasando a través del Follaje verde, meditó sobre el tema del Nuevo Hogar para su Rin.

_- ... ¿ Cómo lo tomaría su pequeña? ..._ – se pregunto en silencio, esperaba impaciente a Jaken, quería sentir el apoyo de su sirviente, ese pequeño Youkai que le seguiría ciegamente hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario, si eso necesitaba que Jaken le dijera que opinaba de dejar a Rin en el castillo que anteriormente fuera de su padre y ahora le perteneciera a él, bacilo, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro levemente, ya tenía tomada una decisión, Rin viviría ene l castillo no habría marcha atrás, era justo y necesario por la seguridad de su protegida y tranquilidad de su corazón.

La niña necesitaba de una figura femenina que le enseñará las letras, el comportamiento de una Dama y no encontraría mejor institutriz que Mikomi San, ella era una mujer Youkai, toda una dama, excelente para hacerse responsable de su Rin. Sesshoumaru buscó asiento en una roca y siguió pensando esperando a su sirviente.

Jaken servia la leche en un vaso de barro a Rin y le entregaba dos manzanas grandes y rojas rebanadas en trozos pequeños para que la chiquilla no tuviera problemas para saborearlas.

- Rin regreso en un momento, voy al lugar donde esta el amo bonito para que me diga el asunto de importancia – dijo Jaken.

- Si Jaken San aquí lo espero junto a – uh – dijo Rin sentándose a un lado del youkai dragón.

- cuídala a – uh, no permitas que se aleje del campamento – dijo Jaken mirando a los dos cerca de los arbustos, giro hacia la dirección que su amo había tomado tranquilo y confiado en que a-uh cuidaría de la chiquilla.

Jaken siguió su camino, buscando el olor de su amo, - _... ¿ Qué era aquello de importancia que Sesshoumaru Sama querría decirle? ..._ – preguntaba la mente del Sapo.

- Tardaste mucho Jaken – dijo Sesshoumaru interrumpiendo el cuestionamiento mental de su sirviente al verlo llegar.

- Disculpe mi señor, me aseguraba que Rin estuviera a salvo con a – uh. Dijo Jaken temeroso.

- Entiendo – se escucho la voz fría de su amo, Jaken sintió escalofrío recorrer sus piernas, tembló, acaso su amo bonito lo castigaría por lo ocurrido en la noche anterior y en la mañana con la niña humana, temía por su vida, muchos años al servicio de la familia de los Youkais de las Tierras del Oeste, ahora su futuro era incierto.

_- ... ¿ qué pasaría con su vida ? ..._ – se dijo con pensamientos turbadores a si mismo, suplicaría perdón de rodillas a su Lord si era necesario. - _... ¿ Qué sería de él sin su amo ?..._ – se pregunto nuevamente en silencio, no quería terminar solo, vagando en las aldeas de las tierras pertenecientes a Sesshoumaru Sama.

_- T_oma asiento Jaken, no temas - dijo Sesshoumaru notando la tensión de su sirviente, intentó ser sereno, mostró un lugar adecuado para que él tomará asiento, cerca de la roca donde él se encontraba sentado.

- S... si mi señor – dijo Jaken con voz temblorosa, tragó saliva se acerco al lugar que se su amo le indicó – Dígame amo en que puedo servirle – dijo Jaken tomando asiento en la roca señalada por Sesshoumaru.

- ¿ Jaken... dime... que opinas de Rin ? – preguntó Sesshoumaru con tono tranquilo y pausado.

- Mi señor – dijo Jaken desconcertado, Sesshoumaru no dijo nada a ante la expresión dada por su sirviente, continuo callado esperando respuesta.

- Bueno... yo ... pienso que es una chiquilla inquieta, que marea con su palabrería, no para de hablar, algunas veces es insolente, es una chiquilla débil y chiflada – dijo Jaken con un deje de inseguridad a las palabras que daba a su lord respecto a la niña.

- Mmm... entonces crees que es una molestia, una carga? - preguntó nuevamente Sesshoumaru llevo su mirada al cielo azul, las nubes como cúmulos de algodón paseaban en este pasivamente.

Jaken miro a su amo con sorpresa era la primera vez que su él tomaba en cuenta su opinión - ... era cierto que Rin mareaba con su labia, que podía dar problemas cuando enfermaba, pero era una chiquilla cariñosa y buscaba ayudarlo en las actividades que podía, eso no significaba que fuera una molestia o carga al contrario sin ella ninguno de los dos sentirían tener vida, Rin les brindaba alegría y cuando dormía proporcionaba momentos de tranquilidad y silencio para disfrutar en puertas de la oscuridad de la noche...- pensaba Jaken preparando las palabras indicadas para dirigirse a su amo.

- Mi lord, Rin no es una molestia, ni mucho menos una carga, ¿ acaso el amo bonito, quiere deshacerse de la chiquilla? – dijo jaken con firmeza, temiendo que su amo lo tomará como un cuestionamiento de sus actos y que esta vez si le cortará la cabeza por insolente.

- No Jaken, no pienso, ni quiero deshacerme de Rin, solo he pensado en el bienestar de la pequeña, corre peligro, si pasa más tiempo compartiendo nuestros viajes, solo quiero saber que estará segura - dijo Sesshoumaru, Jaken abrió sus ojos de par en par, su amo estaba siguiendo una conversación con él , diciendo más de 3 palabras, definitivamente era un tema importante para su amo, esa chiquilla no solo era especial para él, sino también para el lord de las tierras del Oeste.

- Dígame Sesshoumaru Sama, ¿ qué ha pensado hacer para que Rin no corra peligro y este segura ? – preguntó Jaken con duda.

- La llevaré al castillo y la dejaré a cargo de Mikomi San, ella será una buena instructora para Rin – dijo Sesshoumaru

- Me parece una excelente ideas amo bonito – dijo Jaken dejando a un lado el miedo de escuchar una respuesta negativa, estaba feliz la chiquilla seguiría cerca de ellos.

- Puedes retirarte Jaken - dijo Sesshoumaru al escuchar a su sirviente, estaba satisfecho con su decisión, era lo mejor para su Rin.

- Mi señor disculpe, ¿ Cuando se lo dirá a Rin? – preguntó Jaken

- Mañana, antes de partir – fue lo último que se escucho decir de labios del lord de las Tierras del Oeste, se pudo de pie y le dio la espalda a Jaken entendiendo que la conversación ya había terminado.

Jaken camino hacia el campamento y encontró a una pequeña Rin brincando de un lugar a otro, la niña estaba contenta, miraba como volaba una mariposa de colores vivos.

- Allá en la fuente había un chorrito, se hacia grandote se hacia chiquito... – cantaba Rin mientras brincaba en un solo pie sobre el verde zacate.

- ¿Qué cantas chiquilla? – preguntó Jaken curioso a la niña.

- La canción del Chorrito , A-uh le gusta que Rin Cante para él, entonces Rin hace feliz A-uh – dijo Rin como respuesta a la pregunta del sapo.

- Ya veo, sigue jugando, tengo que recoger mañana partiremos temprano para seguir nuestro viaje – dijo Jaken.

Si señor Jaken, ¿ eso era lo importante que Sesshoumaru Sama tenía que decirle? – pregunto la niña inocentemente.

Al sirviente se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar el asunto por el cual su amo le había mandado a llamar.

- Si Rin – dijo una voz tranquila dándose paso por los arbustos para delatar la figura dueña de está.

- Sesshoumaru Sama ¡!- Grito Rin corriendo hacia su amo, lo abrazo y colgándose de su cuello cuando Sesshoumaru se ponía a su altura para recibirla le beso la mejilla izquierda.

_- Amo bonito_ – susurro Jaken tragando saliva debido a los nervios , su amo había llegado justo a tiempo para salvarlo de las interrogantes de la chiquilla.

- Jaken , continua recogiendo – dijo Sesshoumaru mientras se sentaba bajo la sombra de un árbol para meditar un rato.

- Huitsi, Huitsi, araña tejió su telaraña vino la lluvia y se la llevo, salió el sol, se seco la lluvia y Huitsi Huitsi araña otra vez tejió - La pequeña Rin siguió cantando sentada a un lado de A-uh, haciendo ademanes que acompañaban a la canción, como si tejiera ella una telaraña.

Todo estaba tranquilo, esperaban pacientemente la noche para después de unas horas seguir con su camino y llegar a su destino el " NUEVO HOGAR DE RIN ", solo de pensarlo a Jaken se le ponía la piel de gallina, ¿cuál sería la respuesta de la niña ante la noticia, daba gracias en ese momento por no estar en los zapatos de su amo, sería terrible ver los hermosos y vivaces ojos esmeralda de la chiquilla cristalinos por las lagrimas que se asomarían por la tristeza de no estar más en compañía de su amo en sus largos y peligrosos viajes.

El tiempo paso despacio, la oscuridad de la noche se apoderó del campamento , Jaken hizo una fogata rápidamente antes de que la temperatura descendiera y afectará el pequeño cuerpo de Rin.

Rin se encontraba dormida recargada en el cuerpo del Youkai Dragón, Su amo observó como la ella descansaba sin decir nada se puso de pie y cruzó el bosque para llegar al lago, Jaken se preocupaba por preparar la cena, así que fue a buscar algunas semillas cerca del lugar donde acampaban.

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos ébanos corría en medio de la oscuridad del bosque la única testigo de una persecución sin fin era la luna, la mujer corría de prisa, su rostro dibujaba angustia y tristeza a la vez, su mirada estaba pérdida buscaba refugio, su corazón latía como caballo desbocado, sus piernas ya no le respondían por el cansancio, tropezó y antes de caer con su cuerpo protegió el bulto que llevaba en sus brazos, un hermoso bebé que al sentir el impacto soltó en llanto, la joven arrullaba al bebé, le cantaba y le decía tiernamente que no había peligro.

- Shhhh , tranquila cariño, no hay nada que temer, mami esta aquí – dijo la joven de hermosos ojos esmeralda, dos piedras preciosas que brillaban con el reflejo de las estrellas, la criatura que llevaba en sus brazos se tranquilizo al escuchar su voz, demasiado tarde, los hombre que le perseguían estaban muy cerca, era el momento de decir adiós a su pequeño tesoro , la joven dejó al pequeño bebé entre los arbustos, antes de depositarla en el suelo, beso su frente y le coloco en su cuello una cadenita de plata con un dije como una especie de lagrima color azul rey y dentro de esta se reflejaba una rosa

– te amo angelito – fueron las últimas palabras de la joven antes de seguir su huída, dejando allí a solas en el peligro de la noche a su pequeña hija.

No paso mucho tiempo para que los hombres alcanzaran a la hermosa joven y sin piedad alguna le dieran muerte.

- Muere linda Dama – dijo un hombre atravesando con su espada su pecho.

- Es una lastima que sea Youkai, era muy hermosa- dijo otro hombre que reía a carcajadas ante su acto de maldad junto a otros hombres, un acto cobarde realizado sin remordimiento de conciencia, algún día recibirían su castigo, algún día ...

La pequeña Rin despertó con lagrimas corriendo en su rostro, que había ocurrido que eran esas imágenes presenciadas en su mente, eran descabelladas, como era posible que algo tan terrible hubiera ocurrido, era un amargo sueño, NO, era una Horrible pesadilla que la había hecho presa de angustia esa noche, miró a todos lados y no encontró a nadie, - _¿ donde estaba el señor Jaken?_ – se preguntó Rin – _y el amo Sesshoumaru_ – volvió a decirse para sí misma la niña, su frente tenía pequeñas gotitas de sudor que resbalaban por su nariz, quería deshacerse de cada imagen vista en sus sueños, necesitaba ser liberada de tan aterrador suceso, no tenia a nadie a quien contarle, se acostó en posición fetal acercándose a-uh, buscando su calor y nuevamente se quedo dormida.

En otro lugar contemplando la hermosa luna llena se encontraba el gran Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, vagos recuerdos venían a su mente se encontraba sentado en las piernas de una hermosa mujer Youkai de largos y finos cabellos negros azabache y ojos azules como el mar, sus ropas eran de seda vestía un lindo Kimono Azul Claro, con hojas de sakura dibujadas en este color blanco y el Obi azul marino.

Cariño, cada día eres más apuesto, eres un digno hijo del Gran Inutaisho – decía la mujer de grande zafiros en su mirada, observaba a un pequeño cachorro de 6 años que estaba sentado en sus piernas , ella acariciaba su cabellera plateada y se hipnotizaba encontrando su mirada con los bellos ojos ámbar de su pequeño hijo.

Si mami – decía el pequeño recargando su cabeza en el regazo de su madre.

Sesshoumaru debes crecer para ser el mejor guerrero y hacerte digno de la mano de la princesa humakai – dijo la mujer.

¿ Humakai ? – dijo el niño incorporándose y buscando la mirada de su madre.

Si Cariño , te contaré la historia que se ha contado de generación en generación en mi familia – dijo la mamá del pequeño.

Hai, mami te escucho- dijo Sesshoumaru atento para escuchar el relato de su madre.

- Mira se dice que cada 200 años hace su aparición en medio del bosque de las Tierras del Oeste un portal que hace conexión entre mundo de la magia y el poder absoluto con nuestro mundo de la realidad y poder relativo, es una hermosa aldea donde existe la paz entre Youkais y Humanos hay un equilibrio entre nuestras razas, todos son amigos y se unen para mantener la armonía que en nuestro mundo no podemos mantener, la hija de los reyes de esta aldea, es el pilar que sostiene a las razas que habitan en la Tierra, esta princesa heredera del mundo Humakai, tiene un poder Oculto que la diferencia de cualquier humana o Youkai de nuestro mundo. – dijo la mujer observando a su hijo.

- Que interesante mami, sigue, sigue – dijo Sesshoumaru estaba fascinado con la explicación de su madre se parecía a los muchos cuentos que le contaba cada noche antes de dormir, pero este relato era diferente era real y la curiosidad le pedía escuchar más...

- Ella es fruto de la unión de ambas razas, su sangre es pura, adquiere la forma del padre dominante, no se sabe si será humana o Youkai, sin embargo de lo que no cabe duda es que se trata de una mujer muy hermosa y especial, cualquier Humano o Youkai que la conozca la deseará. – decía la madre de Sesshoumaru observando el interés de su hijo en su historia.

- Sigue mami no te detengas – dijo el pequeño cachorro con un brillo en sus ojos dorados que hacían competencia al astro rey.

La madre sonrió al sentir el interés de su hijo, había surtido efecto como debía la historia de la leyenda de la princesa Humakai.

- No comas ansias pequeño, ahora termino de contarte la historia, debes saber que solo existe un ser que es y será digno de su amor, solo ese Humano o Youkai podrá ser capaz de conquistar el corazón de la princesa, para compartir con él en la eternidad de la vida y la muerte – dijo la mujer

- Dime más mami ¿ que características debe tener ese ser? – dijo Sesshoumaru entusiasmado.

- Pues... debe ser el más fuerte de su raza y si es posible de ambas, no debe haber ni Humano, ni Youkai que pueda vencerlo – decía la mujer sonriendo a Sesshoumaru.

- Entiendo mami, Te prometo que yo seré el Youkai más fuerte y el mejor de ambas razas aquí en la Tierra, encontraré a la princesa, me casaré con ella, nadie será más digno de tenerla a su lado que yo- dijo un cachorro decidido listo para encontrar o conseguir un valioso tesoro.

- Así se habla mi pequeño, serás el mejor , encontrarás a esa princesa , serás muy feliz – dijo la linda mujer orgullosa de las palabras de su hijo.

- mmm... Contándole a nuestro tesoro, la historia de la princesa del bosque , una leyenda muy interesante, me pregunto si en verdad existirá o si solo son fábulas que los aldeanos crean para tener vida en sus recuerdos a causa de sus cortas vidas.

-Papi – dijo Sesshoumaru viendo llegar a su padre y recargarse en su espalda justo en el marco de la puerta , corrió hasta su padre y este le cargo en brazos.

- Por supuesto que es verdad , Inutaisho – dijo la dama poniéndose de pie, acercándose a su marido beso sus labios.

- Si papi, seré el ser mas fuerte y poderoso de ambas razas, te demostraré que es verdad cuando encuentre a la princesa y la traiga a vivir al castillo – dijo el pequeño ya en brazos de su padre.

- Así será hijo, serás el mejor en esta Tierra – dijo Inutaisho besando la frente de su hijo.

- Si papá – dijo Sesshoumaru bostezando.

- te amo Suteki, me has dado un hijo maravilloso – dijo Inutaisho mientras besaba los labios de su esposa y llevaba a su hijo a dormir.

Sesshoumaru regreso a la realidad, ya no más recuerdos, este dibujo una ligera sonrisa ante el recuerdo de sus padres, en especial en su madre y esa historia que había olvidado, en realidad la había olvidado o solo la había hecho a un lado por no poder tener ya a quien mostrarle que podía ser el mejor de seres que poblaban la Tierra, el mejor entre los insignificantes humanos y el mejor entre los mismos de su raza.

- _Fue una promesa madre ... la cumpliré, solo espero que la princesa se encuentre entre nosotros, ¿la encontraré, ¿seré feliz?_ – susurraba para si el Youkai y se cuestionaba a su vez sobre la siembra de la duda en la existencia de la princesa del relato de su madre y por la que había jurado y prometido ser el mejor y ser digno de su amor y estar a su lado en la eternidad.

El bebé lloraba en medio del bosque, estaba allí indefensa sin nadie quien la protegiera, quien la amará, sentía poco a poco perder el calor de los brazos de su madre , por suerte o azares del destino una anciana caminaba por el camino y al escuchar el llanto se acerco a los arbustos para buscar , su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrar un hermoso bebé, una pequeña dueña de dos esmeraldas que brillaban con el reflejo de la luna, su tez era clara ,era tan pequeña tan frágil que persona podría haber cometido acto inhumano en medio de la oscuridad de la noche abandonar a un bebé, la mujer la tomó en brazos y se la lleva a la cabaña donde ella vivía ...

Jaken regresa al campamento para preparar la cena y observa a Rin sudar, se acerca a ella y nota algo de fiebre, busca un pañuelo húmedo y lo pone en su frente para bajar la alta temperatura en l cuerpo de la pequeña, Sesshoumaru hace su aparición y pregunta a Jaken que le sucede a Rin , este responde que solo tiene un poco de fiebre, pero nada grave que no se quite con un poco de comida y descanso.

Sesshoumaru se acerca a Rin y la abraza para darle calor, y se queda dormido recordando la sonrisa de su madre y con su protegida en brazos, Jaken al ver que no van a cenar también se dispone a dormir recargando su espalda en A-uh.

Al día siguiente los pájaros cantaban recibiendo la ,mañana llena de vida, los rayos del sol cruzaban por las copas de los árboles, sin duda alguna una hermosa mañana , lista para tomar como pasajeros a los cuatro seres que descansan en el bosque, un día los invitaba a preparar su viaje, Jaken estaba listo, A-uh estaba parado con las cosas del campamento en los lados de su montadura , solo faltaban el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste y la pequeña Rin.

- Vamonos Rin – fueron las frías palabras de Sesshoumaru.

- Si mi señor – dijo Rin poniéndose de Pie , dejando caer algunas flores.

- ¿ Listos ? Jaken, A-uh - preguntó el Lord a sus sirvientes, ambos asintieron.

- Disculpe, Sesshoumaru Sama , ¿ Rin quisiera saber a donde vamos ? – dijo Rin curiosa.

- Vamos a un castillo Rin, al Castillo donde yo crecí - dijo Sesshoumaru mirando de reojo a Jaken que empezó a temblar ante la pregunta de la chiquilla .

- Genial ¡, Rin va a conocer el Hogar de Sesshoumaru Sama – dijo Rin Feliz

- Tu nuevo hogar Rin – dijo Sesshoumaru Sama aprovechando la felicidad de la niña.

Hubo silencio, Rin detuvo su camino al escuchar las palabras de su señor, era posible que Sesshoumaru Sama la fuera abandonar en ese lugar, la mente de la pequeña voló a mil por hora, fue la primera idea que cruzó su mente.

- ¿ Ocurre algo Rin? – preguntó Sesshoumaru al notar que su protegida detenía su andar.

- Mi señor, ¿ Por qué ha dicho usted que ese Castillo donde vivió usted, será el nuevo hogar de Rin? – pregunto la niña ansiosa por recibir una respuesta.

- mmm... solo he pensado que necesitas estar en un lugar seguro, donde puedas crecer sin peligro y con enseñanza- dijo Sesshoumaru impaciente, había dado explicaciones y no debía.

- Ya no llevará más a Rin a su lado cuando haga viajes – dijo Rin con lagrimas ya asomando sus ojos verdes.

- No Rin, ya no te llevaré – dijo Sesshoumaru sin mirar a la pequeña, aún le daba la espalda.

- Mi señor por que ya no quiere a Rin, Rin promete portarse bien, Rin no quiere separarse de su lado – Dijo Rin mientras las lagrimas ya corrían libres por sus mejillas rosadas, corriendo hacia su amo se abrazo de sus piernas.

Hubo silencio, increíble Jaken no había dicho ninguna palabra tenía un nudo en la garganta por ver su chiquilla allí delante de su amo suplicante.

– Onegai mi Señor no me abandone en ese castillo, Jaken San puede enseñar a Rin y Usted puede proteger a Rin- dijo la niña hecha un mar de lagrimas.

- La decisión esta tomada Rin, vamonos – dijo Sesshoumaru con una actitud tranquila y su voz fría congelando a su pequeña en ese lugar, ya lo había decidido no daría marcha atrás, era por el bien de su protegida y su tranquilidad.

Jaken observó a al pequeña llorando sin cesar desconsolada, ser acercó a ella y la ayudo a levantarse para seguir con su camino.

- Vamos Rin, es hora de irnos chiquilla – dijo Jaken mirando como su amo seguía su camino sin esperarles.

No cabía duda su amo se sentía igual que la pequeña por la decisión tomada, pero no les daría el lujo de observarlo vulnerable , no a él , el Gran Lord de las Tierras del Oeste ...

Continuará ...

Disculpen la demora ya estoy acá con este nuevo capi, espero les guste y lo disfruten, les agradezco a todas por sus reviews, espero que me dejen muchos en este capi, recuerden que son la motivación para escribir y actualizar pronto.

Este Capi esta especialmente dedicado a mi Amiga Stef, espero lo disfrutes y no me vayas a matar, saludos a mi querida OneeSan Eli Chan, a mis amigas Lou Chan, Sesshi San, a mi Oneechan Catty Chan, Yuli Chan, Mikomi San, Mikio o Missi, etc...

Gracias a sus reviews a : Chisela, Cristal Chan, Meiko Chan, missau Chan, mizuho Chan, sesshi Chan, Yuli Chan, Gabe Logan, Perita, Kashou No tsuki, Mikomi Chan, Zetus Chan, Catty Chan, saludos a todas ustedes chicas , espero les guste el capi.

ONEGAI DEJEN REVIEWS!


	3. Capítulo 2: Abandono de un Ángel

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este anime no me pertenecen ellos son de Rumiko San, (solo los creados por mi, aunque Mikomi San pertenece a una amiga que me dio permiso de usar su nick, ella es la madrina del personaje) solo la idea de la historia que se ha maquinado en mi cabecita, disfrútenla.

Escrito por: Alcione Yil de Cfiro

**Capitulo 2: Abandono de un Ángel**

El camino era largo, el sendero abría paso al caminar lento de los viajeros, un viaje tranquilo. Desde el momento en que la pequeña Rin se enterará de los planes de su amo de abandonarla en ese castillo su semblante cambio a uno triste, el brillo de sus hermosos ojos esmeralda desaparecía a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se atormentaba una y otra vez con la misma pregunta.

_… ¿Qué hizo Rin para que Sesshoumaru Sama quiera dejarla en ese Frío Castillo… sola? …_ - , su mente tenía neblina densa que evitaba que fuera racional en cada pensamiento, el corazón se le oprimía, sentía que se encogía abandonando sus fuerzas para seguir viviendo, con dolorosa lentitud continuaba caminando deseaba ocultamente nunca llegar a su destino.

Cada viajero vagaba en sus pensamientos, el pequeño Youkai verde miraba a la chiquilla a cinco pasos atrás de ella, su paso era lento y desganado podía sentir el ambiente lleno de melancolía, le preocupaba la mirada perdida de la niña humana y verla caminar sin motivación por vivir. La pequeña Rin era parte de su vida habían compartido tantos momentos, que ya hasta perdía la cuenta de la veces que lo abrazaba, le daba tiernos besitos y la ayuda con las actividades para instalar el campamento e incluso para cocinar, esa niña era la luz de su vida, aunque la cuestión que azotó su pensamiento, le descontrolo, caía en la realidad, como no había pensado en ello antes.

_- … ¿Qué haría ahora que la chiquilla se quedaría en el Castillo del Lord…mmm ?..._ – pensó Jaken, en forma de inconformidad movió su nariz, era un hecho que los últimos meses se dedicaba solo a suplir las necesidades de la chiquilla, nadie necesitaba sus servicios tanto como ella, los cuidados, en alimentarla, que no pasase frío, eran actividades cotidianas de las que disfrutaba día con día para servicio de su Rin.

_… No hay duda Rin… Te voy a extrañar Chiquilla …_ - se dijo a sí mismo mentalmente el demonio verde, -su amo no necesitaba de él como esa niña. -

Más adelante del camino a la cabeza caminaba un Joven de mirada ámbar, sentía la tensión en el ambiente y no podía desvanecer de su mente la imagen de la carita triste de su protegida, suplicante con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojitos rojos por llorar ante la noticia de su estancia en el castillo,

… ¿Era verdad lo que su pequeña le decía? … - pensó Sesshoumaru -… ¿Te estaré abandonando…? … - Volvió a decirse en silencio el Youkai, - … Eso NUNCA, no podría estar sabiendo que no te volveré a ver …- seguía su conversación mental con su mirada fija en el camino, no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo más seguirían caminando de esa manera, tranquila, lenta, desolada, Sesshoumaru miro de reojo a su pequeña Rin, caminaba detrás de él a paso lento, con la cabeza gacha y su mirada clavada en el suelo.

… Algún día entenderás mi pequeña… que lo hago por tu bien … - Pensaba Sesshoumaru grabando esta nueva imagen en su mente, aparto la vista mirando hacia el cielo azul, se le partía el corazón con el solo hecho de sentirse abordado una y otra vez con las imágenes de su protegida a partir de conocer sus planes de llevarla al castillo

… Es lo mejor … - se dijo el joven como ejercicio mental con el fin de convencerse que lo que hacía estaba bien.

Caminaron por largas horas, el clima era agradable el viento soplaba amistosamente haciendo que la cabellera plateada del Lord De las Tierras del Oeste bailará a espaldas de él, el ambiente seguía siendo presa del molesto silencio que les envolvía en la tarde,

grrrrr – se escucho,

El sonido rompió el silencio, Sesshoumaru detuvo su caminar volteando vio a su sirviente sonrojado , que por el hambre que se albergaba en su estómago, emitía un sonido como exigiendo ferozmente comida.

Lo siento amo bonito – dijo Jaken con el rostro rojo como un tomate, estaba parado delante de él a unos cuantos pasos, bajo su rostro a dirección del suelo empezó a mover sus dedos entrelazándolos nerviosamente.

Descansaremos en este lugar – dijo Sesshoumaru con su habitual tono de voz frío y palabras cortantes.

Si mi señor como usted ordene – dijo Jaken bajando los utensilios del lomo de A-uh para preparar los alimentos, sacó unas semillas que colocó en un recipiente y haciendo una pequeña fogata, colocó algunos pescados para ser asados.

Regreso al rato – fueron las palabras que interrumpieron la afanosa odisea del sapo youkai.

Si mi señor – dijo Jaken observándolo, el Youkai miraba a su pequeña protegida sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, se encontraba con sus piernas contra su pecho y su cabeza abajo escondiendo su angelical rostro en su brazos, una escena escalofriante, que Sesshoumaru no podía soportar, la niña de sus ojos, la alegría de su corazón, le destrozaba el alma verla ahí indefensa buscando refugio, un refugio que esta vez no podría brindarle, se conocía perfectamente, estaba seguro que en el momento que él se acercara hacia su ángel y le abrazara, en ese preciso instante el desistiría de su idea de dejarla al cuidado de Mikomi San y la llevaría con él a todas la misiones que vinieran en el futuro, se aguanto las ganas de correr, estrechar en sus brazos a su niña conformándole el corazón.

El sirviente miró la escena sintiendo una profunda tristeza, sentía pena por la niña e incluso por su amo, durante el tiempo que la chiquilla había estado compartiendo los viajes con ellos, desde que Sesshoumaru sama le reviviera, su lord, le tomaba cariño poco a poco día con día descubría la importancia que Rin tenía para su amo, ella no era una niña común, ni mucho menos corriente, la pequeña Rin era especial, única, había algo en ella que le despertaba los sentimientos más puros y sinceros.

_- es como si Rin no fuera de este mundo_ – pensó Jaken sin apartar su vista del lugar donde su amo contemplaba a su protegida.

Sin decir una sola palabra Sesshoumaru sama se retiro del lugar, necesitaba meditar, no podía soportar observar a su pequeña en esa posición sintiendo que la muerte se la quisiera arrebatar por segunda ocasión, se giro sobre sus talones y emprendió su camino, eran pasos cortos y desganados, pero aún así su postura imponía su grandeza, bastaba observarlo para infundir temor a cualquiera que se le parase en frente, su rostro seguía sin expresión alguna, lo delataban sus ojos, esos profundos soles ambarinos que perdían su brillo contagiado por el estado de animo que se apoderaba minuto a minuto de su pequeña.

– _¿Cómo es posible que me sienta indefenso ante su Rin?_ – se dijo mentalmente el apuesto youkai caminando por entre los árboles.

Al darse cuenta Jaken que su amo se marchaba, siguió concentrado en sus labores, debía preparar una deliciosa comida para la chiquilla, su comida Favorita le subiría esos ánimos, ya no quería verla ahí achicopalada, su espíritu era alegre, vivaz, travieso y cariñoso, él no permitiría verla caer a un abismo.

Sesshoumaru Sama en un ágil salto llego hasta la rama de la copa de un árbol y se recostó, debía pensar en la forma adecuada para que Rin no sufriera, cerró sus ojos meditando, su espíritu preocupado le desesperaba, quería tranquilidad, necesitaba despertar al youkai fiero y frío, el antiguo Sesshoumaru, que mataba a los débiles y tontos humanos, ahora cuando veía a Rin, algo le detenía para deshacerse de ellos, tenía tiempo que peleaba solo cuando era necesario, para proteger a su pequeño ángel, no pudo más las imágenes venían a sus pensamientos como lluvia, era una tormenta que le enloquecía, no quería perder a su protegida, sin embargo no tenía otra opción.

– _Es por tu bien mi Rin... Es por tu bien mi Rin ... Es por tu bien mi Rin ..._ – se escuchaba a lo lejos en su mente la voz desgarradora de la agonía de su alma, intentaba convencerse, nuevamente se sentía indefenso, vulnerable ante el inminente abandono.

_No es un abandono, seguiré conservando a la pequeña a mi lado..._ – se repitió como respuesta el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste con el fin de calmar la aflicción de alma y consolar su corazón.

**Me parece que ya has decidido que hacer con la pequeña **– se escuchó una voz en el fondo de su mente.

_- Así es, la pequeña Rin estará conmigo... hasta la muerte_ – Dijo con voz firme el Youkai abriendo sus ojos.

Mientras tanto Jaken terminaba de cocinar, había servido tres platos, uno para a-uh, otro para Rin y el plato que él degustaría.

Aquí tienes A-uh, disfruta de la comida – dijo Jaken arrimando el plato a la mascota.

El Dragón le miró sin mucho interés, acercó la cabeza al plato y abriendo su boca empezó a tragar, semillas, hierbas y un pedazo de pescado asado, todo un manjar. Jaken distrajo su mirada al lugar donde estaba Rin, el cuadro era el mismo, un paisaje en colores grises, la niña seguía en la misma posición donde la había dejado su amo, si no hacía algo pronto la niña caería en una profunda depresión, no era justo.

Rin, Rin – Jaken se acercó a la pequeña con cautela y le habló en tono paternal , esperando su reacción no perdió de vista sus movimientos, movimientos que espero sin éxito, la chiquilla estaba sentada dando la apariencia de estar dormida.

_Estará durmiendo_ – se preguntó mentalmente el youkai , seguía con la esperanza de ver esos ojitos verdes mirarle alegres por que la comida estaba lista, no era cualquier platillo, era el favorito de Rin.

El silencio reinaba en el lugar, Jaken se desesperó y llamó nuevamente a la niña.

Rin, Rin... la comida esta lista... preparé tu favorita – dijo Jaken acercándose al oído de la niña.

No quiero – fueron las palabras débiles que emitió la criaturita frente a él.

vamos Rin, solo un poco, no has comido, necesitas recargar energías – dijo Jaken a la niña esta vez acercando el plato.

No , Rin no quiere comer, no tiene hambre – respondió la niña acompañadas la palabras con un suspiro a causa del llanto, con sus manitas alejo el plato no movió la posición de su cabeza, seguía cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos.

Vamos Chiquilla, no seas tonta, si no comes te vas a morir – dijo Jaken preocupado mezclado con molestia.

Rin no respondió, nuevamente el silencio se hacia presente como testigo de aquella escena que terminaba con la paciencia del sirviente.

¿ Acaso quieres morir Rin? - preguntó temeroso el Youkai, se resistía a escuchar la respuesta de la chiquilla.

Si... La vida de Rin no vale nada ... sin su amo ... – dijo Rin con un hilo de voz.

No lo digas ni en broma Rin - dijo Jaken con sorpresa en su rostro, se le hacía difícil creer que la pequeña Rin le estuviera diciendo esas palabras.

Señor Jaken, onegai… Rin quiere estar sola – dijo la niña sin expresión en sus palabras.

Como quieras Rin, aunque… - Dijo Jaken para tranquilidad de Rin, su dialogo fue cortado al ver la presencia de su amo frente a ellos, El pequeño sirviente trago saliva y en silencio se aparto de Rin llevándose consigo el plato con alimento.

Sesshoumaru tenía un periodo corto de tiempo de haber regresado de su recorrido, había meditado los suficiente para buscar paz a su temple, no podía dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, estos eran traicioneros y volubles, y él , el gran lord de las Tierras del Oeste no permitiría que las emociones humanas se apoderarán de él, no para él que tenía un espíritu lleno de coraje para descargar en la lucha y dominio en sus actos, observó la escena, sentía una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, el ácido corroía su interior, el ardor le estreso, pero aún así su expresión era pasiva y su mirada fija en la pequeña figurita que estaba recargada en el árbol. Esta vez no sería débil ante su protegida, la razón gobernaría sus pensamientos y contra viento y marea el no cambiaría su decisión de dejar a su Rin a salvo.

A-uh comía placidamente, disfrutando del pescado asado, Jaken se alejo del lugar donde había estado frente a la chiquilla, se sentó desganado en el piso, dejando caer todo su ser en el suelo, tomó su plato y empezó a comer, algo en su interior le decía que ese viaje sería largo y tedioso.

¿Cuánto tiempo Rin ha estado en ese lugar? – fueron las palabras cuestionantes que Sesshoumaru pronunció en bajo volumen solo para que su sirviente las escuchará.

Desde que llegamos mi Señor – Dijo Jaken que seguía comiendo

Entiendo… - dijo Sesshoumaru mirando de reojo a la niña.

Mi señor... Rin no quiso comer… ella quiere…. Morir – el temor se apoderó del youkai al decirle a su amo el sentir de la niña. No sabía cual sería la reacción de su amo y el miedo corrió por su cuerpo, podría ser que se enfadará y obligará a la niña a comer, o tal vez le rogaría que comiera, la consolaría, o en su último momento y lo que ocultamente deseaba, desistiría de querer llevarla al castillo y regresarían a su vida normal, viajando para cuidar las Tierras de su Lord.

N_O, eso era una tontería_ – pensó el Youkai, una vez que su amo tomaba una decisión esta era respetada como si la vida dependiera de ello.

Un silencio torturador se invitó en la escena, fueron 15 o 20 segundos de atroz agonía, su amo no decía nada tras escuchar sus palabras.

_… ¿Qué ocurrirá, ahora? ... _– se preguntó en silencio el sirviente cerro sus ojos esperando que su amo reaccionara.

Sesshoumaru meditaba en las palabras escuchadas hacia unos momentos y su ruido se hacia mayor al resonar en su mente las últimas palabras "ELLA QUIERE MORIR"¿Había justicia en esta vida? … No, no la había, las cosas se habían complicado, Rin estaba como zombi y le dolía en su corazón verla así. Se guardó sus emociones en los profundo de su alma y con la cabeza fría actuó.

Entonces es hora de irnos, ya descansamos lo suficiente – Se escuchó la voz fría e imperante del Youkai.

Jaken terminó de comer de un último bocado su pescado, se puso a guardar las cosas y puso los bultos en el lomo de A-uh, ya todo estaba listo, su amo quería llegar lo antes posible al castillo, aunque él no quisiera debía obedecer, si no lo hacía podía imaginar verse destrozado en manos de su amo y su cabeza rodando en el suelo.

Mi señor ya esta listo todo, nos vamos cuando usted así lo desee – dijo Jaken haciendo una reverencia a su amo.

Sesshoumaru asintió seguía parado en medio del lugar pensando, se distrajo de sus pensamientos al ser rotos al escuchar la voz de su sirviente.

Ve por Rin y nos vamos - dijo el Lord a Jaken, su mirada ámbar era fría y penetrante, sin embargo el brillo de sus ojos le había abandonado desde que contemplaba a su pequeña sufrir.

Como usted ordene mi Lord – dijo Jaken acercándose a la chiquilla.

Rin, Rin, vamos chiquilla el descanso a terminado es hora de irnos – Dijo Jaken susurrando estas palabras cerca del oído de la pequeña humana.

Rin no se movió, seguía envuelta en su mundo, llena de tranquilidad, olvidándose de su desgracia, una mala jugada del destino, Jaken volvió a llamar a la niña por su nombre una y otra vez, se dio cuenta que se había entregado al cuidado de Morfeo. Sesshoumaru se acercó a ellos al notar que no había acción alguna.

¿Que ocurre?- preguntó el Lord con voz fría.

Mi señor, Rin se quedó dormida – dijo Jaken dando suaves sacudidas tomado de los hombros de la niña.

Entiendo – dijo Sesshoumaru sin moverse.

No se preocupe mi Lord, en un momento la despierto y seguimos con nuestro via… je – dijo Jaken, pero sus palabras fueron cortadas, al sentir que su amo se acercaba a la chiquilla, tomándola en brazos, la recostó en su pecho para continuar su apacible camino.

Vamonos Jaken- Dijo Sesshoumaru comenzando a caminar.

Si mi señor - dijo Jaken jalando a A-uh de la correa emprendiendo su camino.

... _Pobre chiquilla, lloró tanto que sus fuerzas le abandonaron y se refugio en el mundo de los sueños... _– pensó Jaken caminando detrás de su amo.

Siguieron su camino los 4 viajeros, Rin dormía acomodada en el pecho de su amo, se sentía segura y protegida que todo el viaje continuo disfrutando del mundo de los sueños, su respiración era acompasada con el latir del corazón de su amo, el trayecto por recorrer era poco, en unas cuantas horas podrían llegar al castillo que anteriormente fuera de su padre y ahora de él. El viaje era tranquilo, en silencio, sin batalla alguna, ninguna preocupación aquejaba las mentes de los personajes que seguían uno de tras del otro en el sendero.

Mi señor¿falta mucho para llegar al castillo? – dijo Jaken a unos pasos atrás de su Lord.

No, falta poco – dijo Sesshoumaru.

Ni una palabra más se escucho después de aquella pregunta del sirviente, apresuraron el paso, el sol se ocultaba tras las nubes, el cielo se teñía de colores cálidos, anaranjados, rojos, amarillos, todo un espectáculo que la naturaleza les brindaba, su camino llegó a su fin, el enorme castillo impresionaba a cualquier persona ajena a este.

Hemos llegado – Dijo Sesshoumaru parado frente a las puertas del castillo, observó detenidamente los alrededores y paro su vista frente al escudo de la familia de los Lores de las Tierras del Oeste, Un canino Blanco con dos espadas entrelazadas con una banda delgada parecida a un listón.

Los ojos de Jaken eran dos platos redondos, estaba parado frente al lugar admirando la estética e imponencia del castillo.

Es maravilloso amo – dijo Jaken observando el escudo que se encontraba en el centro de las rejas usado como cerradura.

Adelante – Dijo Sesshoumaru abriendo una de las rejas para poder entrar al que una vez fue su hogar y vivió con un ser maravilloso los mejores momentos de su vida.

Jaken entró detrás de su amo obedeciendo las ordenes que él le había dado de seguirle continuó su camino en silencio, seguido del dragón de dos cabezas, caminaron a paso lento como si no quisiesen llegar a la entrada del castillo.

Una hermosa mujer youkai de cabellos púrpura hasta la cintura, le caían como cascada a su espalda, otra porción de cabello se encontraba recogido en un moño, hermosos ojos marrones que resaltaban su belleza a pesar de tener una edad que giraba alrededor de los 50 años, tenía un rostro joven que cubría su edad, sostenía en sus manos unas rosas blancas que empezaba acomodar en un florero negro, en su centro tenía tallado un bello decorado en color plateado, miraba hacia la ventana cuando pudo ver las figuras de 3 criaturas.

No puede ser – dijo la hermosa mujer para sí misma al reconocer la silueta el joven Youkai que caminaba rumbo a la entrada del castillo, dejó caer las rosas y posó su mano derecha en su boca acallando sus pensamientos , se preguntaba ¿ qué podía haber pasado para que el Joven Lord de las tierras del oeste regresará a su castillo, solo había una forma de averiguarlo y eso significaba dar personalmente la bienvenida al lord antes que cualquier otro habitante del castillo.

El lord de las Tierras del Oeste seguía su camino necesitaba llegar hasta la puerta principal para darse la oportunidad de bloquear los malos recuerdos que emanaban de su mente uno a uno, un sabor amargo recorrió su garganta llegando a su boca al sentirse invadido por sus atormentadores pensamientos.

Una noche Fría se hacia presente en el castillo, se apoderaba el invierno de las Tierras del Oeste, la nieve caía en las aldeas cercanas, parecía que el cielo lloraba ante la desgracia que se avecinaba.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, un niño de cabello plateado entró corriendo parando su trayecto frente a la cama que estaba en el centro del lugar, una hermosa mujer recostada cubierta por las sabanas blancas giro su cabeza al sentir el aura del pequeño niño que llegaba a su lado, le miró con melancolía pasando su mano en la mejilla derecha del pequeño, con voz dulce y dolorosa le habló.

hijo mío, se un buen señor en estas tierras sigue peleando con el espíritu del corazón y usa la razón solo en ocasiones necesarias – dijo la bella mujer a su hijo.

Mami, lo haré, lo prometo pero no te vayas, no me dejes sólo – dijo el pequeño youkai aferrando sus manitas a la mano de su madre que aún se encontraba tocando su mejilla, las lagrimas brotaron desesperadas de los bellos y tristes ojitos ámbar.

Sesshoumaru ... mi pequeño hijo, te quiero mucho ... mi vida no es eterna – la mujer hablaba con dificultad.

– _Mi hora de partir ha llegado, fuiste lo mejor que me ha regalado la vida_ – pensó la mujer, guardó silencio no pudo reunir las fuerzas para decirlo en voz alta a su hijo, un niño lleno de ilusiones que perdería a su madre en una noche de invierno.

Una mano se poso en el hombro de Sesshoumaru, el pequeño no hizo ningún movimiento seguía perdido observando a su madre.

Suteki, te pondrás bien mi señora , nos olvidaremos de este sufrimiento en unos días, ya verás – dijo un hombre que había puesto su mano sobre el hombre de Sesshoumaru.

Eres mi primer ... y único amor Inutaisho ... siempre me sentí muy orgullosa... de ser la señora de las Tierras del Oeste y ... de haber unido mi vida a la tuya – dijo Suteki a su esposo, las lagrimas buscaban la manera de recorrer con libertad las mejillas de la mujer, pero se contuvo, no quería que su hijo la recordará de esa manera.

No hables más cariño, son bellas tus palabras pero aún tienes muchos años que compartir a mi lado, hablas como si no fuera ser así – Dijo Inutaisho hincándose quedando a un lado de su hijo.

No sabes mentir amor... – la mujer respiro con dificultad, dejó de acariciar la mejilla de Sesshoumaru y miró a su esposo con súplica. .

El lord comprendió el mensaje de su esposa, movió su mano llamando a alguien, una mujer de cabellos ondulados púrpura se acercó hasta quedar detrás de Inutaisho.

Hermana llévate a Sesshoumaru, Suteki debe descansar – dijo Inutaisho a la joven youkai.

Si hermano, Sesshoumaru vamonos, es hora de dormir, dale un beso a tu mami – dijo la mujer.

No me iré, no quiero, me quedaré con mi mamá toda la noche, la voy a cuidar junto con papá – dijo el pequeño aferrándose al brazo de su padre.

Voy a estar bien hijo, Obedece Sesshoumaru, es hora de ir a la camita – dijo Suteki cariñosamente a su pequeño, intentó incorporándose, lo hizo con dificultad ayudada por su esposo, Sesshoumaru se acercó a su madre, ella besó su frente y lo envió a dormir.

Te quiero mucho mami – dijo Sesshoumaru con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos ámbar.

También te quiero mucho mi angelito, siempre estaré contigo – dijo la mujer a Sesshoumaru.

– _No me olvides mi pequeño_ – pensó la mujer sin poder contener sus lágrimas por más tiempo, se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

No llores mami¿ te duele algo ? – preguntó preocupado el pequeño.

No mi vida, estoy bien, ahora ve a dormir – dijo la mujer observando detenidamente la carita de su pequeño ángel, queriendo memorizar cada parte de su rostro y llevárselos consigo el recuerdo de sus ojitos hasta la muerte.

Mami te prometo que encontraré a la princesa de la leyenda que me has contado y seré el Youkai más fuerte de todas las tierras, no habrá ningún Lord como lo seré yo – Dijo el niño dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios, Sesshoumaru besó ambas mejillas de su madre y se marcho con la joven que le esperaba en la puerta.

La mujer tomó la mano de Sesshoumaru y se marcharon de la habitación, para dar privacidad a los señores del castillo.

– _De nuevo en este lugar_ – pensó Sesshoumaru quedando frente a la puerta de madera que medía unos cinco metros de altura.

La mujer se apresuró a llegar lo antes posible a las puertas del castillo, eran dos puertas de cinco metros que aseguraban la entrada del hogar del Lord.

Con la mano libre el lord de las Tierras del Oeste abrió la puerta de madera que le separaba del pasado, entró al castillo guardando en su mente los tristes recuerdos. El momento había llegado pronto dejaría a su pequeña Rin en el castillo al cuidado de Mikomi San.

Sesshoumaru levantó su vista quedando frente a las escaleras, interceptando su fría mirada con la de dos hermosos ojos marrones de una mujer que se quedó quieta en el escalón al ver delante de ella al joven youkai.

Una vez que la mujer bajaba por las escaleras se detuvo a mitad de camino, se encontró dos ojos ámbar que la miraban fijamente, una mirada fría y desolada que le reclamaba aún después de muchos años por su traición como él llamaba al acto de bondad cometido por la mujer.

Bienvenido mi Lord – dijo la mujer.

Jaken lleva a A-uh al establo dale de comer , tú has lo mismo, come y descansen, nos vamos al amanecer- dijo Sesshoumaru ignorando las palabras de bienvenida de la mujer que bajaba con lentitud los escalones para llegar hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste.

El siervo obedeció las órdenes de su amo, lo hizo en silencio jalando de la correa a A-uh, para ir al establo.

Me da mucho gusto volver a verte después de años de ausencia- dijo la mujer.

Es una lastima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo- dijo Sesshoumaru con su semblante sin expresión y caminando hacia los escaleras para subir a la planta alta del castillo, el youkai paso a un lado de la mujer, subiendo un escalón le hizo una pregunta.

¿ La habitación de huéspedes del ala norte esta lista para ser ocupada? -

Si Sesshoumaru – dijo la mujer

Antes de subir los escalones y llegar a su destino, el joven youkai le pidió a la mujer verle dentro de un tiempo en la habitación.

Mikomi San, espero verte dentro de 20 minutos en la habitación – terminó de decirle Sesshoumaru sin a la mujer que estaba de pie detrás de él, subió los escalones llevando en brazos a su pequeña Rin.

El joven Lord del territorio del Oeste que por generaciones pertenecía a su familia camino por el pasillo en dirección al ala norte llegando a la habitación que deseaba su pequeña protegida ocupará, se detuvo frente a la puerta giro la perilla y entró en la habitación, camino hacia la cama que se encontraba a un lado de un ventanal cubierto por cortinas color verde claro, era el lugar perfecto, éste estaba decorado con un toque delicado , digno de una Dama, su madre había decorado y arreglado personalmente la recamara para la llegada de alguien especial.

Rin era un ser importante en su vida , ella era la persona indicada para ocupar el lugar, los tonos que vestían la alcoba harían juego con las esmeraldas que su pequeña Rin tenía por ojos, era una lastima que él no pudiera contemplar tal belleza.

Sesshoumaru camino lentamente hacia la cama con su mano derecha descubrió la sabana, recostó a su protegida, la cubrió con la sabana acompañada de la sobre cama, se acercó al rostro de Rin y le obsequio un tierno beso en su frente, el youkai contemplaba el rostro angelical de la niña, se encontraba distraído en sus pensamientos que no sintió llegar a la mujer a la que minutos atrás le había ordenado se presentase en la habitación.

Se escucharon golpecitos en la puerta , haciendo que Sesshoumaru regresará a la realidad, dejó de mirar a Rin giro sobre sus talones quedando frente a la mujer.

¿ Se puede? – preguntó la mujer

Adelante, Mikomi San te estaba esperando – dijo el Lord observando a la mujer con detenimiento.

Gracias – dijo Mikomi entrando a la habitación.

El joven príncipe caminó hacia la ventana, admirando el bello paisaje que brindaban las estrellas y la luna al firmamento.

Te has de preguntar la razón de mi regreso – dijo el youkai sin dejar de observar el cielo repleto de estrellas.

Así es, mi Lord – Dijo Mikomi mirando hacia donde se encontraba Sesshoumaru.

Regrese para dejar bajo tu cuidado y la protección del castillo a la pequeña que se encuentra en la cama durmiendo - . Dijo Sesshoumaru sin moverse.

La mujer giró su vista hacia la cama para encontrarse con el pequeño cuerpo de una niña no mayor de ocho años, Mikomi se acercó de tal manera que podía contemplar a Rin para aclarar sus dudas, la sorpresa se apoderó de su rostro al darse cuenta que la pequeña pertenecía a la raza humana ¿Cómo era esto posible, cuando sabía con exactitud el profundo odio que Sesshoumaru albergaba en su corazón hacia esta débil raza como el Lord les llamaba.

_¿ Acaso Sesshoumaru a cambiado de parecer y acepta a la raza de Izayoi? _– fue una pregunta formulada fugazmente en la mente de la mujer.

Quiero que te encargues de cuidar de la niña- dijo el Lord aún de pie frente al ventanal.

Hai¿Cuál es el nombre de la pequeña? – preguntó Mikomi, interesada en conocer los detalles del origen de la niña.

Rin, su nombre es Rin – dijo Sesshoumaru moviéndose del lugar donde se encontraba hacia la puerta.

Bienvenida Rin – La mujer dio la bienvenida a Rin, acaricio sus suaves mejillas, se veía Frágil, llena de inocencia y dulzura en su rostro.

Sígueme Mikomi San, Rin debe descansar, te explicaré lo que harás con ella – dijo Sesshoumaru con tono Frío y cortante en su voz, saliendo de la habitación.

La mujer contempló segundos más a la pequeña y después siguió al joven youkai, una lluvia de interrogantes invadió su mente -_ ¿ Qué sería realmente lo que Sesshoumaru quiere que haga con esa pequeña ¿ Donde encontró esa niña?_, y una de las preguntas que rondaba con insistencia sus pensamientos - _¿ Qué significaba esa niña humana para el joven Lord de las Tierras de las Oeste ?_.

Ambos youkais caminaron en silencio por los largos pasillos, bajaron las escaleras lentamente y se dirigieron al camino que llevaba al sur del Castillo, siguieron su camino hasta llegar a una puerta de madera , Sesshoumaru giró la perilla y entró a un lugar parecido a una biblioteca, se encontraba repleto de libros y pergaminos que llenaban los estantes y los libreros , con su mano derecha indicó a la mujer que cerrará la puerta y posteriormente que tomará asiento en la silla que se encontraba frente a un escritorio lleno de papeles viejos, que con el paso de tiempo habían tomado un color amarillento, las inscripciones gastadas por el paso de los años, el Youkai tomo asiento y con voz firme se dispuso a hablar .

Como ya te dije, he traído a esta niña de nombre Rin para que viva en el castillo –

Entiendo ¿ Quieres que le de asilo como una esclava? – preguntó la mujer con firmeza, sin embargo había algo que aún no le terminaba de encajar¿ Por que Sesshoumaru la había llevado a la habitación del ala norte , aquella habitación que lady Suteki había acondicionado para una princesa , podía ser una explicación confusa, pero a la vez fácil de deducir, lo mejor era esperar que el Lord le aclarase cada una de sus dudas.

No has entendido Mikomi San – dijo el Lord algo molestó por la pregunta echa por la mujer.

¿Ahh, no¿ Podría explicarme mi Lord ? – Preguntó la mujer nuevamente con un toque de duda en cada palabra que salía de sus labios, ahora sus piernas temblaban al sentir la molestia en el ser que se encontraba frente a ella, no quería conocer su ira, no ahora que regresaba con un semblante tranquilo y con el brillo en sus ojos que años atrás había perdido después de la muerte de su madre.

Rin es más que una niña humana, ella es mi protegida y tu deber hacia ella será cuidarla e instruirla como una dama, digan de vivir en un Castillo como este – dijo el Lord mirando a la mujer.

Mikomi San guardó silencio ante tan inesperado comentario, no podía creerlo, su sobrino Sesshoumaru, le pedía que cuidase de una humana que él afirmaba ser su protegida , en su rostro no cabía la sorpresa de las palabras expresadas por Sesshoumaru, le había cambiando su semblante al escucharlas, su rostro palideció y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, aún no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

¿ Sabes a lo que me refiero? ... – Dijo Sesshoumaru con firmeza en sus palabras.

Si Sesshoumaru, se a lo que te refieres – la formalidad había desaparecido en las palabras de Mikomi San, además de ser el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, era su sobrino y como su familiar debía apoyarlo y si él quería que ella instruyera a esa pequeña niña, ella lo haría por amor a su sobrino y a la memoria de su honorable hermano y cuñada.

Quiero que Rin aprenda a vivir como una Youkai, enséñale a escribir y a leer en nuestro lenguaje, sin embargo no quiero que olvide sus orígenes, también háblale de la raza humana y que aprenda a dominar la escritura y la lectura de los pueblos vecinos – Dijo el Lord en petición a Mikomi San.

Si Sesshoumaru, te prometo que así será - dijo Mikomi San ya más tranquila, después de todo más que una mala noticia, era una señal positiva su sobrino aceptaba a una humana y no quería que la tratarán como cualquier cosa, al contrario sería como la Señora del castillo, Sesshoumaru quería que la instruyera como una Dama, si no fuera de esa manera no se habría acercado a ella para encomendarle ese trabajo.

Una ligera mueca semejante a una sonrisa se hizo aparecer en los labios del joven Lord, la mujer ahí presente no se percató de tal muestra de felicidad que Sesshoumaru reflejaba ante las palabras escuchadas de los labios de su Tía.

Eso es todo Mikomi San – dijo Sesshoumaru mirando los ojos marrones de la mujer.

Si mi Lord – La mujer se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

Mikomi San , espera – Dijo Sesshoumaru deteniendo el camino de la youkai.

Si, dime – Dijo la mujer dando la espalda al joven lord.

Me marchó al amanecer juntó a Jaken , A- uh se queda es la mascota de Rin – dijo Sesshoumaru con tono melancólico al pronunciar el nombre de la niña.

Mikomi San se percato de aquella flaqueza en la voz de su sobrino pero no le dio importancia, creía conocerlo todavía y sabía que odiaba que percibieran su debilidad en algunas ocasiones, las cuales eran pocas.

Entiendo – dijo la mujer.

Gracias ... – dijo el Lord en un susurro.

¿ Sesshoumaru vas a cenar ? – preguntó Mikomi al joven.

No, tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Sesshoumaru observando salir a la youkai del despacho.

Sesshoumaru espero sentir desaparecerse el olor de la youkai para luego tomar una hoja de entre la montaña de papeles que había sobre el escritorio, tomando una pluma la llenó de tinta en la punta de está y comenzó a escribir un mensaje, cuando terminó, dobló el papel y lo guardó en su Haori, se puso de pie y salió del lugar dirigiéndose al patio del castillo, el lugar era iluminado por la luz natural de la luna, caminó con pasos cortos hasta quedar de pie frente a un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas de muchos colores, su vista fue presa de una rosa roja que le recordó a una mujer especial que fue parte de su vida... su madre, acercó su mano cuidadosamente y en fracción de segundos ya le había cortado y la sostenía en su mano, era perfecta para obsequiársela a su pequeña protegida, en unos cuantos días, cinco para ser exactos ella cumpliría un año más de vida y él no podría acompañarle, como le dolía no poder estar a su lado en su octavo aniversario.

El lord contempló la rosa , miró el cielo, con pasividad entró al castillo dirigiéndose a su alcoba. Habían pasado cerca de quince años que su madre había muerto y cinco que el abandonará el lugar que le había visto nacer y crecer, aunque ahora se marcharía, sabía que era diferente, él regresaría por Rin, lo que no sabía con exactitud era el Tiempo que él pudiera tardar en cumplir su promesa y la pregunta que ahora se apoderaba de la mente del Youkai sería ¿ Cuando regresaría para estar a lado de su protegida ?.

Sesshoumaru llegó a su habitación nuevamente los recuerdos deseaban ser liberados, pero el joven Lord no lo permitiría, se recostó en la cama, cerró sus ojos entregándose al mundo del dios de los sueños.

La mujer youkai que momentos antes había sostenido una conversación con el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, subió hasta la habitación de la pequeña protegida de su sobrino, abrió la puerta, entró en silencio y observando a la niña pudo percatarse que de sus ojitos se escapaban lagrimillas traviesas, la youkai se dejó llevar por su instinto maternal y acariciando las mejillas de Rin, Mikomi San limpió el dolor manifestado en el rostro de la niña, después de esto la mujer de cabellos púrpura salió de la alcoba de la pequeña humana, dirigiéndose a su habitación, debía descansar lo suficiente, el día que venía sería un día difícil, un día lleno de dolor , su misión comenzaría en el momento que su sobrino abandonará el castillo, lo primero que tendría que hacer sería consolar y calmar el dolor y sufrimiento de la pequeña Rin.

El canto de un gallo se dejó oír en una aldea cercana al castillo, Sesshoumaru abrió lentamente sus ojos, el día había llegado, el momento que en sus sueños aplazaba en la realidad ya estaba cerca, escasos minutos y él quedaría lejos de su protegida, se incorporo en la orilla de la cama, acomodo su vestimenta y armadura, saliendo de su habitación se dirigió a la habitación de su protegida, llevaba en su mano la rosa que había cortado del jardín que una vez perteneció a su madre la noche anterior.

Sesshoumaru llegó a la habitación de Rin, girando la perilla entró en silencio al lugar, quedó frente a la cama de su protegida, contempló su lindo rostro por unos minutos antes de avanzar hacia la cómoda para dejar sobre está la rosa y sacar de su Haori una hoja que llevaba algo escrito. El Lord se acercó sus labios a la altura de la frente de la pequeña y le besó, fue un beso cálido, lleno de ternura y dolor.

El Joven salió de la habitación lentamente como deseando que algo le impidiera seguir su caminó , y estaba nuevamente ella, su fiel y tormentosa conciencia que más que palabras de aliento le llenaban de agonía y aflicción el alma.

**Nuestra protegida va estar bien, Mikomi San cuidará de ella, recuerda que en mejores manos no podrás dejarla** – dijo la conciencia a Sesshoumaru dándole valor para continuar su camino.

_Nunca me había sentido así, siento que una parte de mi se queda_ – dijo el Lord en sus pensamientos.

**No es tiempo para acobardarse, tu hiciste una promesa, debes cumplirla ella debe estar cerca, si es necesario la buscaremos en el abismo** – dijo la conciencia firme.

_Tienes razón, debo ser fuerte , cumpliendo la promesa que años atrás hice, debo buscarla, para estar con ella en la eternidad _– dijo el joven que ahora caminaba hacia el ala sur.

**Así se habla muchacho, la encontrarás... tu alma podrá descansar** – dijo la conciencia.

Sesshoumaru llegó a una habitación que cubría de sabanas blancas y polvo el mobiliario del lugar, el joven Lord observó el lugar con detenimiento , sin querer perder ningún detalle y ahogando en su garganta un suspiro susurro unas palabras:

Te extraño mucho, pensé que nuestra vida era eterna , no lo es ... -

Jaken el siervo del Lord se encontraba parado en la puerta de la habitación no quería interrumpir los pensamientos de su amo, pero era necesario, la hora había llegado, el amanecer estaba cerca y antes de que los rayos del sol les despidieran ellos debían ya encontrarse fuera de su castillo, conocía a Rin y sabía que al sentir los rayos del sol acariciar su rostro sería demasiado tarde la niña los vería partir.

Amo bonito, es tiempo de irnos, las cosas están listas – dijo el youkai sapo a su Lord.

Lo sé, vete , espérame afuera en la entrada del castillo – dijo Sesshoumaru con su habitual frialdad.

Si mi señor – dijo Jaken obedeciendo a las palabras de su Amo.

El joven youkai sentía como el aura de su sirviente se alejaba, dio un último vistazo a la habitación, antes de salir de está se dijo a si mismo.

_Cumpliré con la promesa que años atrás te hice antes de que partieras _-

Mikomi San se encontraba al pie de las escaleras observando caminar a su sobrino para disponerse a bajar los escalones, sus miradas se encontraron y fue una despedida sin palabras, en silencio igual que años atrás cuando el partía por primera vez, antes de que el lord pusiera un pie en el escalón se escuchó la vocecita de una niña que gritaba y lloraba sin consuelo...

– necesito que ... me prometas algo... antes de que mi... vida se extinga – Suteki habló mirando a su esposo fijamente.

Lo que quieras, solo dilo cariño – dijo Inutaisho a su esposa con ternura en su voz.

Quiero que busques una mujer que cuide de nuestro hijo y que tengas una familia con ella – dijo Suteki de golpe, había guardado parte de sus fuerzas para decirle a su esposo lo que pensaba.

Pero que dices Suteki, yo te amo, eres el amor de mi vida, no volveré a tener otra pareja, serás la única mujer en mi vida y Sesshoumaru mi único hijo y heredero de las tierras del Oeste – dijo Inutaisho con asombro en sus palabras después de escuchar la petición de su esposa.

Te lo suplicó Inutaisho, no quiero cargar en mi conciencia que te quedarás solo por el resto de tus días, te conozco y es por eso te pido que busques a alguien que te ame y te haga feliz, que cuide de nuestro pequeño.

Es muy difícil¿ por que me pides eso ? ... Sesshoumaru no lo resistiría, lo conoces y se que me odiará – dijo Inutaisho seguía sin comprender las palabras de su esposa.

Es sencillo mi amor, nuestro hijo es noble, él aceptará a la mujer que tomes por esposa sin importar de que raza sea – dijo Suteki.

Se que es un niño noble, pero cuando se trata de ti, el no entiende razones eres lo más sagrado para él, no podría traer a otra persona para que tome tu lugar eso nunca ! – dijo Inutaisho con lagrimas en sus ojos, su esposa era una mujer digna de ser la Reina y Señora de las Tierras del Oeste , la vida le abandonaba y la muerte le arrebataba de su lado.

Conozco a mi hijo Inutaisho, se que será difícil en un principio pero el entenderá Sesshoumaru no tiene malos sentimientos, solo es un niño muy reservado y tímido, se que será el Youkai más fuerte y encontrará a su princesa – dijo Suteki casi en sus últimas fuerzas.

Aún así , mi hermana Mikomi puede cuidar de él – dijo Inutaisho

No, Mikomi merece ser feliz, tener una familia no le hagas esclava cuidando de nuestro hijo – dijo Suteki dejando escapar lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos.

Sesshoumaru te necesita, Yo te necesito, no me dejes, te lo suplico resiste – dijo Inutaisho aferrándose a la mano de su esposa.

Ya no puedo más, te agradezco los bellos momentos que me brindaste en vida, quiero y espero que seas feliz con otra mujer ... Te amo Inutaisho cuida de nuestro hijo – dijo en susurro Suteki soltando la mano de su esposo, las fuerzas la abandonaban y el aliento de vida se marchaba con las últimas lagrimas derramadas por la bella mujer.

Inutaisho sintió que su pecho se oprimía con el dolor que experimentaba había ganado miles de batallas , desafiaba y se le libraba de la muerte en cada momento que luchaba en contra de sus enemigos, pero no estaba preparado para enfrentar la lucha por no perder la vida de su esposa, su bella Suteki una princesa Youkai que había conocido en los bosques del Norte cuando de niño visitaba estas tierras con su difunto padre, ahora ya no la tendría más a su lado, tendría que hablar con su pequeño hijo, su heredero.

Se dejo caer una rosa que al hacer contacto con el piso se le desprendieron los pétalos, un sollozo se dejó escuchar, se ahogo en la garganta de un pequeño un sonido de dolor y aflicción, su madre yacía muerta en la cama, el frío se apoderaba de el lugar la calidez se había marchado con el alma de la mujer, una joven que se encontraba a su lado no pudo articular palabra alguna de consuelo al niño que ya se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo mirando la deforme rosa roja, lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse en las rosadas mejillas del pequeño, pequeñas gotitas se toparon contra el suelo, sentía temor, estaba desprotegido sin su madre.

El gran Lord de las Tierras el Oeste giro su cabeza y se derrumbo al encontrarse con tal paisaje, su hijo había presenciado la muerte de su madre, no podía dejarse flaquear, su pequeño le necesitaba, vio que la joven se arrodillo a la altura de su hijo y le abrazó consolándole, el niño habló.

Yo solo quería entregarle una rosa a mi mamá antes de dormir – El niño había regresado con Mikomi San, había olvidado darle la rosa a su mami, que noche tras noche le entregaba para dedicarle las buenas noches y desearle lindos sueños, sin embargo era demasiado tarde, su mamá nunca más le cantaría , ni le contaría las místicas leyendas antes de dormir, ni le besaría su frente como señal de cariño y protección.

Lo siento mucho Sesshoumaru – fueron las palabras de consuelo de la joven youkai que se encontraba abrazando al pequeño.

Inutaisho se acercó a su hijo y lo tomó en brazos, salieron del lugar con lentitud para cambiarse y decir por último adiós al ser que ambos más amaban en este mundo, el niño se recostó en el pecho de su padre y se quedo dormido...

_... Mami prometo encontrar a la princesa de la leyenda ..._ – pensó el pequeño antes de perder fuerzas y quedar a merced del sueño.

Rin se levantó de su sueño había visto a su amo Sesshoumaru, cuando niño y llorando ¿por que razón, la pequeña no entendía muy bien lo que había ocurrido en su sueño, sintió una calidez recorrer su frente y sintió como el aura de lord se alejaba de la habitación donde ella se encontraba, se apresuro a salir de la cama y corrió hacía la puerta, la abrió, corría con desesperación debía encontrar a su amo y suplicarle que la llevará con él o que él se quedará a su lado. El miedo se apoderó de Rin las lagrimas rodaban libres por sus mejillas, desesperada por que su amo no se marchará sin ella empezó a gritar, estaba segura que Sesshoumaru aún se encontraba en el castillo podía sentirlo, sabía que el escucharía todo lo que ella dijera mientras iba corriendo por los pasillos.

Sesshoumaru Sama no me deje aquí, quiero estar a su lado, onegai espéreme – grito la niña con desesperación los pasillos eran largos parecían no tener fin.

El Lord se percato con su agudo oído que la vocecita de los pasillos pertenecía a su protegida y ser hacer caso alguno se dispuso a bajar las escaleras del castillo, Mikomi San le miró confundida, pero no hizo ningún comentario permaneció en silencio viendo como el joven youkai bajaba las escaleras.

detenla antes de que pueda verme partir, onegai – dijo Sesshoumaru con debilidad en su voz, una debilidad que solo mostraba en momentos críticos , agradecía que Jaken no estuviera allí para presenciarlo , solo su tía aquella mujer que le cuido en su infancia como una madre, sabía que haría lo mismo con su Rin.

Lo prometo – dijo Mikomi como respuesta.

Mi señor por favor, dígale a Rin le esperará y se la llevará con usted, onegai, espéreme ya casi llegó a la salida – decía Rin desesperada.

Rin llegó a las escaleras y vio como Sesshoumaru salía del castillo.

Sesshoumaru sama, Rin quiere seguir a su lado – grito la niña, silencio después del eco de estas palabras, su amo no se detuvo, la niña corrió bajando las escaleras.

Acaso Rin se portó mal, si, eso es , Rin hizo algo malo y por eso Sesshoumaru sama ya no le quiere a su lado, ese es el castigo de Rin por ser mala – dijo Rin llegando al último escalón siendo detenida por Mikomi que le abrazaba.

Suélteme quiero estar con mi señor Sesshoumaru, onegai déjeme ir con él – gritaba Rin intentando librarse de la prisión que los brazos de la mujer le hacían.

no puedo – dijo la mujer.

Como pudo Rin se libero del abrazo de la mujer y corrió hacia las afueras del castillo quedando parada en el patio.

Onegai Sesshoumaru sama, regrese por Rin, ya se va portar bien, lo promete – dijo la niña sollozando, observó como su amo le ignoró y cubriéndose en la nube de energía junto a Jaken emprendió su viaje.

Rin corrió hacia el lugar donde los observaba partir, tropezó con una piedra y calló al piso, la mujer youkai que minutos antes la tenía aprisionada en sus brazos, llegó hasta quedar de rodillas frente a ella, Mikomi la tomó en brazos, observando su carita llena de tierra , su Kimono sucio , algunas partes de su cuerpo con algunos raspones.

El regresará por ti, mi pequeña – dijo Mikomi en consuelo por la perdida que la niña humana había sufrido.

La sorpresa no podía apartarse del corazón de la mujer¿ Cómo sería este Sesshoumaru que llegaba y dejaba a una niña humana a su cuidado, la nobleza de la que Suteki San hablaba era cierta, en lo profundo de su corazón el Lord luchaba por guardarla, pero era tan fuerte que podía manifestarla hacia la pequeña Rin que le adoraba, entre ellos había un vinculo muy cercano, ya que pudo sentir la tristeza y dolor de su sobrino al pedirle que no le permitiera a la pequeña verle partir.

El Lord siguió su camino volando dentro de su esfera de energía, Jaken le observaba en silencio, no haría ningún comentario, sabía que no solo a él le había dolido, si no que al igual que Rin , su Amo se sentiría muy solo...

Continuará ...

Hola queridos lectores, lamento la demora, pero con la mudanza, sin tener Internet en casa, exámenes y trabajos , estaba muy ocupada y no tenía tiempo de seguir escribiendo, pero por fin pude hacerlo y ya ando acá dejando el Cap2 de este fic, espero que les haya gustado, lo se... lo se esta algo triste( Alis les da pañuelos a todos), por no decir muy triste, pero así es la trama y ya vendrán más sorpresas espero sus reviews, saben que de estos depende que actualice pronto.

Por cierto me esforcé y escribí el capi más largo, ESPERO HAYA VALIDO LA ESPERA.

Este Capi esta dedicado especialmente a Ceci, este es tu capi disfrútalo amiga, también a Stef que casi me mata por no actualizar y por sus sugerencias, Mikomi San por fin ha salido el personaje que gracias a ti he creado, espero te guste la apariencia y su forma de ser, espero tu opinión. Mis amigas Yuli Chan, Mi nee-San Zetus , Lou Chan, espero su opinión, este capi va para ustedes y todos aquellos que leen y disfrutan de la historia.

Ahora si agradezco muy cordialmente a las personas que dejaron reviews, mi motivación para escribir que son: **Ixchel-Kotori, ****HawkAngel XD****Kashou No Tsuki****, Perita **( Me encantaría que seamos amigas, solo te pido que tú seas quien me agregue a tu lista, por que por más que he querido no puedo agregarte, onegai), **Narusumi, Liz Chan**(SALU2 AMIGA,TQM), **Varina-Saku, Mizuho** (Stefi ¿ aún me quieres matar? ...mmm... no me respondas), **Sesshi23** ( Cecy un abrazo y toma un pañuelo).

Les agradezco de corazón sus opiniones, en un tiempo libre les respondo sus reviews en un correo, lo prometo , así que por favor dejen sus mails cuando suban un reviews.

Esta historia tiene muchos capis por delante así que disfruten de la lectura y no se me desesperen, que estoy por iniciar el que sigue, solo denme tiempo para actualizar mi otro fic de Sesshi y Rin, Encuentro de amores pasados y de Misao y Aoshi Un estuche de secretos y una vida sin palabras.

Gracias por su comprensión, cuídense mucho, Dios les Bendiga

Les aprecia Alis Chan...(Alcione Yil de Cfiro o RinKo InuKai)


End file.
